This subproject examines patients with defined addictive diseases where there has been some indication for effect of the drug (or treatment agent) at specific opiate receptors, and relates these studies to dynamic studies of glucose utilization, in each case using positron emission tomography imaging technology at the Mount Sinai Medical Center.